A New Life
by PoseidonsDaughter89
Summary: The final battle was over and the only ones left alive are Sesshomaru, Rin, Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome. The Jewel fused with her body. She was trained and then the jewel sent her home. She moved to The US where she witnessed a murder. Now she is in danger


**Inuyasha and CSI: Miami Crossover**

Summary: The final battle was over and the only ones left alive are Sesshomaru, Rin, Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome. The Jewel fused with her body. Sesshomaru trained her and then she went home taking Kriara with her. She graduated and then went the States. She moved to Miami. There she witnessed a murder involving a drug lord.

Kagome was walking around the streets of Miami at night. She was enjoying the fell of the wind in her hair. It's been awhile since she was able to enjoy the peacefulness of the night. Her book tour had her going from city to city. She finally had her publisher settle her in Miami. Yes you heard right. She was a writer. Kagome Higurashi; time-traveling miko, was a writer. After all her excitement one would think that she would be bored doing something like sitting at a desk most of the day writing, But she enjoyed the solace it gave her. Her books were all rolled into a Series Called The End of an Era. It was a series of ten books detailing her 6 years of traveling into the Feudal Era. Five years of searing for the jewel shards and defeating Naraku and one year training with her slave-driving demon of a master Sesshomaru. He trained her in the ways of war from fighting to the gathering of supplies for the troops. It was horrible and painful but it helped a great deal in making her stronger.

Kirara mewled from her shoulder and she saw some people talking on a corner. He instinct told her to hide and sense she never been led wrong by her instinct she hid into the alley but allowed herself to peek at the things going on. There was at least four guys two standing slightly behind the shorter one and a tall skinny person standing in front of the short one. She could see the skinny guy. He looked to be about 6 feet tall and from the looks of it weighted no more than 100 lbs but she knew better. You could see the muscles if you looked closely enough. She tried to listen but she could only make out the words shipment and security. Then all of a sudden Skinny Man as she called him pushed Shorty and then hastily stepped back as Thing One and Two stepped forward. They argued a little bit long til Shorty reached into his pocket and pulled something. She heard two slight pops and then Skinny Man fell to the ground. She gasped then took off running back to her house. Kirara hissed which caused her to run faster they took all sorts and side streets and back tracked as much as possible til she reached her house the quickly locked herself inside she looked at Kirara who was still on her shoulder. "Kirara what am I going to do." Kirara just mewled and licked her cheek. She sighed and went to bed.

Kagome was up early that morning doing her daily workout which consisted of crunches, pushups, of few katas, and a mile run. She did her run fist. She just finished doing her katas when Kirara mewled at the TV. She looked and saw it on a news channel. The anchorman was talking about the murder that had happened that night and was saying 'that if anybody had any information that they should call a Lt. Horatio Caine at the Miami- Dade office.'

Kagome dressed in a pair of leather pants with a sky blue silk halter top that showed off the tattoo of the blue crescent moon on her shoulder. Kirara perched on her shoulder "I think It would be a good idea to talk to Lt. Kane don't you think Kirara?" She mewled and nodded her head. Kagome went out to her car which was 2009 Mustang. It was silver with blue decals in the design of flames on the side. Most would think she was a street racer but she would never disrespect her car that way. She got into her car and drove away.

She arrived at the MDPD building and got out of her car and walked in. She smiled at the receptionist. "Hi, I need to speak to Lt. Caine please."

The receptionist looked at her. "May I ask what this is about?"

Kagome looked at him and slightly frowned "It's about the murder that happened last night."

The woman looked panicked for a moment then she calmed. If Kagome didn't know better she would think that the lady thought she was the killer. Kagome moved away from the lady and looked out the window. A man who looked to be Irish-American approached the woman and she pointed at her. He walked up to and looked her up and down.

He held out his hand as he spoke "I'm Horatio Caine; Mary said that you wanted to talk about the murder of Sam Donovan?"

I shook his hand and blinked "Who is Sam Donovan?" She was confused. His confusion must have shown on her face because he elaborated

"Sam Donovan was the man that was murdered last night" He started to walk towards the chairs that were in the hallway. "Please have a seat"

She sat down in the chair and moved it so what her back was to the wall and she could see either side on the hallway and the window. It was an unconscious movement due to all the training. She noticed him looking at her again. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and if he was murdered last night then I saw it happen."

The Lt. looked taken aback by the blunt way she said it. "What can you tell me about it Ms. Higurashi?"

"Please call me Kagome. Well mostly the guy was short and had two body guards. They were in a heated argument with the tall guy that was built along the lines of a poll. The only words I heard were shipment and security and the tall skinny guy shoved the short one. The two thugs took a step forward and the skinny guy backed off. They started to argue again then the short one took something out of his pocket and I heard two pops then the skinny guy fell down. I made a noise the looked then I turned and ran. I don't live that far from there maybe 3 miles. I went down several alleys and backtracked some so I lost them then I went home."

She watched him as he seemed to think about what he said he asked her if she could describe them and she replied that she couldn't, he grew quiet after that. "Kagome it's highly possible that they saw you and followed you home" She snorted at that. "I want to put you into protective custody" She actually laughed out loud to that.

"I'm sorry Lt. But there is no way in hell that I am going to have some unknown person following me around like my own personal shadow. I work from home so I don't really leave my house that much unless I need something or I am going to go visit friends. If you have any more questions call this number and I will get back to you" I handed him my publishers card "Have a good day Lt. and good luck on solving this case." She turned and walked out the door and got into her car and left.

Kagome walked into her house and set about making dinner for her a Kirara. "That Lt. looked very good Kirara. He didn't seem that old and had an aura around him that spoke of great lose and it looks like he has seen more that he wished to. But from the type of job he has I wouldn't be too surprised." They ate a nice dinner. Then she showered and went to bed.

Kagome's POV

She woke up hearing a strange noise. Then she heard the creak of her door open. She saw a light shine on her then it clicked off. She jumped out of the bed and startled her intruder. She got hit in the ribs with something. She started to hit him with her fist. She hit him four times very quickly before she jumped off him and kicked him once in the twice with a nice roundhouse kick, punched him twice in the ribs, dropped to the floor and kicked at his knee until it shattered. He was able to hit her a few times. Busting her nose and was able to dislocate her shoulder before she knocked him unconscious. She called Kirara to her and told him to guard her. Then she called the cops.

She was pissed buy the time the cops got here. Her nose was still bleeding and the idiot had woken up. He was duck taped to a chair screaming his head off. The Lt. was also there along with someone other guy. Kirara was on her good shoulder purring. Kagome stood up when the Lt. approached.

"Kagome are you okay? This is Eric Delco. What happened?"

"I was sleeping when I heard a noise. It had woke me up them I heard the creak of footsteps then that bastard in there opened my door and came in a jumped him then we preceded to kick the crap out of each other. I obvisouly won but he still managed to bust my nose, dislocate my shoulder, and give me a few bruises." They had brought a medic with them and when he reached for my shoulder Kirara hissed at him and I snarled "Back off" He scrambled back and looked at the Lt.

"Kagome let the man look at your shoulder."

"Forget it Horatio. Nobody looks at my shoulder unless I say so. Besides I don't like the looks of that guy. He's creepy." Horatio covered up a smile with a cough. I looked at him "You wouldn't happen to know about putting back shoulders would you" I was hopeful.

"No, but Eric does. Would you let him look at your shoulder?" I looked at his man before I nodded my head. "Perfect. Eric would you be so kind?"

I looked down at Kirara "Go get some food but say out of people's way." She mewled before walking away.

Eric watched the cat walk off before looking back at me "That is one intelligent cat did you teach her that"

I shook my head "No. That cat is from my native land and she is very intelligent. She practically understands humans." I smiled slightly at the thought of all the things Kirara can do. "Alright let's get this over with" I put a piece of leather in my mouth to keep me from grinding my teeth. I relaxed my body hoping that would make it less painful. I nodded to Eric'

Eric smiled slightly "I'm sorry." Then he jerked her shoulder putting it back in place. He rubbed it as tears fell down her face

Kagome wanted to scream. "SON OF A BITCH!!!" She looked around and laughed nervously "He-He sorry." She was shaking slightly She looked at Horatio. "Please ignore what I'm about to say" The she started ranting saying things like; "tear his balls off and shove them up his ass" and "take a sword and peel the skin off his fingers". When she finally stopped she looked at Horatio and pointed at him "If you say I told you so I am going to lose it." The she went inside the house and sat on the sofa. Kirara came over and jumped on her lap and started to purr. Kagome scratched her behind the ears. She sighed and did something that has always made her feel better. She sang.

_Bones_

_What goes around comes around__  
__Feel it breathin' down heavy on you__  
__You made that bed you're layin' on__  
__Deeds that you have done, now you cant undo___

_You've got bones in your closet__  
__You've got ghosts in your town__  
__Ain't no doubt, yeah, they're gonna come out__  
__They're waiting for the sun to go down__  
__You can't hide from your demons__  
__Feel 'em all lurkin' around__  
__You're runnin' scared 'cause you know they're out there__  
__They're waiting for the sun to go down___

_It's a long hard row to hoe__  
__When seeds that you sow grow by the wicked moon__  
__Be sure your sins will find you out__  
__Your past will hunt you down__  
__And return to tell on you___

_You've got bones in your closet__  
__You've got ghosts in your town__  
__Ain't no doubt, yeah, they're gonna come out__  
__They're waiting for the sun to go down__  
__You can't hide from your demons__  
__Feel 'em all lurkin' around__  
__You're runnin' scared 'cause you know they're out there__  
__They're waiting for the sun to go down___

_It all stands to reason__  
__Every dog will have his day__  
__But your day is leavin'__  
__Better hold on tight__  
__Here comes the night___

_You've got bones in your closet__  
__You've got ghosts in your town__  
__Ain't no doubt, yeah, they're gonna come out__  
__They're waiting for the sun to go down__  
__You can't hide from your demons__  
__Feel 'em all lurkin' around__  
__You're runnin' scared 'cause you know they're out there__  
__They're waiting for the sun to go down_

She stopped singing and looked around. She noticed everyone watching her and she blushed "Um carry on." She mumbled something under her breath and turned to Horatio "So what are we going to do. I'm not leaving my house because I have to work and I have too much valuable stuff here for it to be left alone for any amount of time. I don't think doing the usual routine of placing a cop outside my house will help."

Horatio looked thoughtful "I could have some of my people stay here." He looked at her and she just raised her eyebrows. She had that look about her that said 'yeah I have them mess my shit up' "What if I let you meet my people first then we can go from there." She sighed then nodded her head and laid down on the sofa and fell asleep,

Horatio's POV

He watched Kagome fall asleep and then look disbelievingly at Eric. "She just fell asleep with all this noise and so many people around" He shook his head and walked away. He had phone calls to make. He placed a call to Wolfe and Tripp. He and Eric would also be trying to stay with her. He rubbed over his face. He leaned against the wall and thought about the case. 'Kagome looks to be about 5'5" and she took down a guy who was twice her size and about 200 lbs heavier and she saw one of the biggest drug lords kill a person. Her life is going to be in constant danger until we either catch him, he dies, or they forget about her. They could pay her off but I don't think she would take the money. He sighed and started to give out orders.'

"Eric when Wolfe and Frank get here bring them into the living room and wait til I get there. Let her sleep until then. Then I want everything on the guy that broke in" He thought some more "And I want everything we can find on Kagome Higurashi. We can ask her but I want to make sure that she isn't hiding anything and that this really is a hit from the drug lord and not somebody else." He walked away and went to go talk to the other officers working the scene. After he finished everything he went and wanted on the others to get there.


End file.
